Kesalahan
by Sun-T
Summary: Special for NejiSasu's Day. My First fic on Naruto. WARNING for HARD LEMON! Don'like it? Don't Read it! Enjoy XD


KESALAHAN

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pair : Neji. H & Sasuke .U

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

**Warning : TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN BAIK-BAIK YA, DIBACA DENGAN BENAR…AU, OOC, SLASH, YAOI, LEMON.**

**Kalo ga suka cepetan balik, jangan diterusin baca trus menebar Flame, kalo masih ada yang nekad ngeflame juga berarti rabun, kaya' saya *plak***

**.**

**#**

**.**

Porsche silver yang berkilau mewah melaju kencang di jalanan yang ramai, pengemudinya seorang pemuda tampan berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata lavender tampak begitu cemas. Berkali-kali dia merutuk segala sesuatu yang menghambat jalannya, baik itu orang yang menyeberang ataupun lampu lalu lintas. Matanya tak lepas memandang jalanan mencari celah yang aman untuk laju kendaraannya.

Pertengkaran dengan kekasihnya kemarin cukup membuat suasana hatinya menjadi kacau. Sambil mengemudi pikirannya melayang pada peristiwa itu.

.

.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan dengan lelaki itu di apartemenmu, Sasuke," kata Neji dengan dingin.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tampak terkejut, "A-apa maksudmu? Bahkan dengan Naruto pun kau tak percaya?"

Neji memegang gelasnya dengan erat untuk menahan emosi yang hampir pecah dikepalanya. Masih jelas teringat bagaimana shocknya dia melihat Naruto keluar dari apartemen kekasihnya pagi-pagi buta tadi dan saat dia masuk dia melihat Sasuke masih tertidur… dan setengah telanjang, dari mulutnya tercium bau minuman beralkohol. Dengan kesal dia meninggalkan tempat itu dan baru kembali lagi malam ini setelah seharian Sasuke tak menghubunginya. "kau tidur dengannya kan?" katanya menuduh.

PLAAAK…

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putihnya dan membuat Neji begitu terkejut, tak menyangka Sasuke bisa menamparnya. Dengan marah dia menarik lengan Sasuke sehingga membuat tubuh pemuda itu menempel pada tubuhnya, "Dan kau telah berani membela dia di depanku?" desisnya marah.

Sasuke menantang tatapan dingin Neji, "Jangan menuduh sahabatku seperti itu, Neji," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Dengan geram Neji mendongakkan dagu Sasuke dengan kasar, "Jangan membicarakan lelaki lain di depanku, Sasuke, kau hanya milikku, mengerti?" dengan kuat bibir Neji mencium bibir Sasuke, meraupnya penuh kedalam mulutnya.

Sasuke mencoba meronta, dia tak mau Neji menciumnya dengan perasaan marah, dia ingin Neji menciumnya dengan rasa cinta seperti yang selalu dia lakukan padanya sejak awal mereka pacaran.

Tapi ternyata rontaan Sasuke membuat Neji salah sangka, dia mengira kalau Sasuke sudah tak menginginkannya lagi, dengan semakin marah dia terus memagut bibir Sasuke dengan ciuman yang semakin kasar.

"Nnggh… LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong kuat tubuh Neji.

Neji terkejut akan dorongan Sasuke dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat darah mengalir dari bibir yang tadi diciumnya, perlahan dia mendekati kekasihnya itu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai bibir itu, tapi tepisan tangan Sasuke membuatnya kembali marah, "Jangan menolakku, Sasuke," desisnya, lalu dengan kasar dia kembali mencium bibir yang terluka itu.

Sasuke mengerang, dia merasakan sakit tapi juga nikmat, dia tahu Neji cemburu dan marah padanya, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tak mau Neji mencumbunya seperti ini.

Dengan tak sabar Neji membuka kaos hitam yang dipakai Sasuke yang otomatis mengeksplore dadanya yang putih. Amarah Neji berubah menjadi nafsu, dibopongnya tubuh mungil Sasuke.

Sasuke terus meronta, "Lepaskan aku, Neji," teriak Sasuke yang mulai marah.

Tak peduli dengan penolakan Sasuke, Neji pun membanting tubuh kekasihnya ketempat tidur lalu dia membuka kemejanya dengan cepat.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan hendak menghindar dari pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu, dia tak ingin Neji melakukan itu dalam keadaan marah. Tapi terlambat, Neji kembali menarik keras lengannya dan membuatnya sekali lagi terbanting ditempat tidur, "Cukup, Neji, aku tak mau melakukannya."

Neji menindih tubuh Sasuke dan menahan tangan pemuda itu diatas kepalanya dengan satu tangan lalu mengikat tangan itu disandaran tempat tidur dengan dasi yang tadi dipakainya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku," teriak Sasuke lagi.

Neji mendengus dan menyeringai, "Kau akan lihat dan bandingkan kehebatanku dengannya tadi malam."

"Hentikan kataku, jangan menuduh Naruto seperti itu," bantah Sasuke sambil terus berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya, tapi ternyata ikatan itu begitu kencang, semakin dia berontak semakin terasa kencang, akhirnya dia pun memilih diam dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Neji.

Neji mencium lekuk leher Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu mengerang karena gairah yang langsung menyerangnya. Neji terus mencumbu leher Sasuke sambil kedua tangannya membuka kancing celana panjang pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Nngh…N-Neji," erang Sasuke saat tubuhnya telah polos.

Neji memandang mata hitam itu dengan dingin, amarah masih bergolak didadanya. Dengan rakus dia menggoda dada Sasuke dengan ciuman dan membuat banyak tanda merah disana, akhirnya mulutnya menghisap satu titik merah muda didada Sasuke dan membuat pemuda dibawahnya tersentak.

"N-Neji…ahh," desahnya, walau tak setuju dengan tindakan kekasihnya tapi tetap saja Sasuke tak bisa menolak pesona Neji, pemuda yang begitu tampan dan menjadi pujaan diamanapun dia berada.

Ciuman Neji terus turun ke perut Sasuke dan menggoda pusarnya dengan lidahnya yang terasa panas.

Sasuke terus menggelinjang dibawah Neji, kepalanya terasa pusing dan terus berputar merasakan sensasi panas yang mebuatnya setengah gila. "Akkh…Nejiii…" teriak Sasuke saat dia merasakan Neji telah memanjakan pusat tubuhnya dengan lidahnya, tubuhnya gemetar dan terus bergetar karena mulut Neji menghisapnya dengan tak lembut. Dia melihat bagaimana kepala Neji bermain dibawah sana dan rambut panjangnya yang terurai bebas membelai bebas perutnya, pemandangan itu memberikan sensasi yang begitu erotis dimata Sasuke.

"Nnngh…N-Neji…cukup, a-aku sudah tak…Aaaaakh," teriak Sasuke saat tubuhnya meledak dan memuntahkan cairan yang sedari tadi ditahannya dan hilang dalam tenggorokan Neji. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan bagaimana dia terbebas dari gairahnya.

Neji tersenyum sinis dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung telapak tangannya, "Bagaimana? Apa dia memberikan sensasi seperti ini tadi malam?" sindirnya.

Hati Sasuke terasa begitu sakit melihat kemarahan Neji ternyata mengalahkan segala-galanya, bahkan dia tega memaksa melakukan itu tanpa perasaan. Sasuke memilih diam, dia merasa yang didepannya sekarang bukan Neji yang selama ini mencintainya, ini bukan Neji yang selama ini dia kenal. Dengan marah dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan itu justru membuat Neji semakin marah.

"Lihat aku, Sasuke," desis Neji sambil mencengkeram dagu Sasuke supaya menghadapnya. Dia tak peduli pada pandangan marah Sasuke. Dengan kasar diangkatnya satu kaki Sasuke ke pundaknya dan melebarkan satu kaki yang lain.

"Nnggh…" erang Sasuke, dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Neji selanjutnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar, "kkkh…N-Neji," erangnya saat dia merasakan satu jari Neji yang panjang memasukinya, walau dia tahu tetap saja dia tak siap menerima itu ditubuhnya tanpa persiapan. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

Dengan masih menyeringai Neji mempermainkan jari panjangnya ditubuh Sasuke sementara tangannya yang lain menggoda pusat tubuh Sasuke yang masih terasa panas.

Sasuke semakin merasa gila, dua rangsangan menyerang tubuhnya dan dia tak bisa tak mengerang. Di satu sisi dia merasa harga dirinya terinjak oleh ulah Neji tapi disisi lain dia justru menikmati itu. "Hhhk… Neji… cukup!" erang Sasuke lagi saat Neji menambahkan satu jarinya kedalam tubuhnya dan tanpa meminta ijinnya Neji menambah jari ketiga dan membuat sasuke menjerit kesakitan, "Aaaakh… Nejiii… s-sakit," teriaknya.

Tanpa ampun Neji terus menggerakkan jarinya didalam tubuh Sasuke mencoba mencari titik terdalam tubunya, sedangkan tangannya yang membelai pusat tubuh Sasuke bergerak semakin cepat dan keras.

Sasuke mengerang keras saat dirasanya jemari Neji menemukan pusat titik gairahnya dan terus menggodanya disana.

Tak lama Neji merasakan tubuh Sasuke berdenyut kencang, Neji tersenyum mengejek, dia tahu Sasuke hampir tiba pada klimaksnya yang kedua. Pijatannya semakin cepat seirama dengan ketiga jarinya yang terus menyentuh titik terdalam Sasuke hingga didengarnya pemuda itu menjerit keras memanggil namanya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat dan meledakkan satu cairan dari pusat tubuhnya yang terus dimanja Neji.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa sehebat ini dia membuatmu menjerit?" Tanya Neji berbisik ditelinga Sasuke.

Dengan nafas terengah Sasuke memandang tajam mata lavender Neji, "brengsek kau, Neji," jawabnya. "AAAAKKH… NEJIII," teriak Sasuke lagi saat dengan keras bagian tubuh Neji yang sangat keras menembus tubuhnya tanpa peringatan. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya dan setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dia merasa tubuhnya terkoyak dan terbelah menjadi dua, ini memang bukan yang pertama untuk mereka tapi selama ini Neji selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Melihat kekasihnya menangis Neji langsung terhenyak, dia begitu menyesal tapi dia juga tak bisa menghentikan nafsunya yang sudah sangat membakarnya. Perlahan dia menggerakkan tubuhnya berharap Sasuke segera bisa menerima kehadirannya didalam tubuh pemuda itu. Bibirnya mencium leher Sasuke yang telah memerah. "Sasuke… Sasuke…" bisik Neji pelan sambil terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya kembali memanja pusat tubuh Sasuke yang nyaris terlupakan, membuatnya kembali menegang oleh gairah.

"Nnnghh… Neji," rintih Sasuke pelan saat dia sudah bisa menerima Neji sepenuhnya, kepalanya bergoyang ke kanan dan kekiri menahan gairahnya yang mulai memuncak.

Melihat itu Neji kembali tersenyum dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya, dia meringis merasakan otot-otot tubuh Sasuke yang erat mencengkeramnya, dia merasa begitu nikmat. Dengan terus memacu tubuhnya Neji memandang mata hitam Sasuke yang berkilat penuh tantangan, hatinya kembali dipenuhi rasa marah. Dengan keras dia menghentak tubuh Sasuke berulang kali.

"Nnngh… Neji… Neji… aakhh," erang Sasuke saat Neji terus menyerangnya dengan keras. Gelombang gairah terus menggulungnya dan menyeretnya semakin dalam hingga dalam satu hentakan kembali Sasuke meneriakkan nama kekasihnya dengan keras, begitu juga dengan Neji yang kali ini harus menyerah pada Sasuke dan melepaskan seluruh gairahnya didalam tubuh pemuda bermata hitam itu.

Deru nafas mereka memburu dan terasa panas, Neji meletakkan keningnya di dada Sasuke dan berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya. Perlahan dia memisahkan tubuhnya dari kekasihnya dan melepaskan ikatan tangan Sasuke. Lalu dia berdiri dan menuju ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tergeletak di tempat tidur.

Sasuke berbaring meringkuk dengan memeluk lututnya, tubuhnya masih gemetar dan merasa sakit. Dia marah, tapi juga ingin menangis, dia ingin Neji memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Neji melihat Sasuke yang berbaring memunggunginya. Dia semakin merasa menyesal melihat tubuh itu masih bergetar. Perlahan dia mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan begitu lembut.

Tak bisa menahan emosinya Sasuke pun menangis, dia menciumi tangan Neji yang memeluknya, tubuhnya bergoncang akibat isaknya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Neji, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke, melindungi pemuda itu dari rasa sakit dan marah gara-gara perbuatannya tadi, "Maafkan aku," bisiknya lgi dan terus mengulanginya sampai mereka berdua sama-sama tertidur pulas.

.

Neji terbangun karena silau sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya, perlahan dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan membuka matanya. Dia berada di apartemen Sasuke, diatas tempat tidurnya. Neji menarik nafas panjang mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam pada pemuda itu.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya, hening, tak ada jawaban. "Dimana dia?" gerutu Neji. Dia membuka selimut yang masih membungkus badannya dan berjalan keluar. Dia tak melihat pemuda itu di kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang tamu pun tampak kosong. Dengan kesal dia meraih handphonenya dan menghubungi nomor Sasuke, mailbox, nomor itu tak aktif. Neji terus mencoba dan hasilnya nihil, Sasuke menghilang tanpa jejak.

Hatinya mulai panik, tak biasanya Sasuke mematikan telepon genggamnya. Dalam keadaan apapun telepon itu selalu menyala walau saat kuliah sekalipun, karena Sasuke tahu bagaimana marahnya Neji kalau dia tak bisa menghubunginya.

Neji semakin kesal, dia menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap berangkat ke kantor, tapi kepalanya tetap pusing memeikirkan Sasuke dan bingung akan keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

Saat membuka pintu apartemen Sasuke dia terkejut melihat seseorang berdiri disana, "Kau…" geramnya.

BUUUGHH…

Sebuah hantaman mengenai wajah Neji dan membuatnya tersungkur kebelakang, "Brengsek…apa yang kau lakukan? Harusnya aku yang menghajarmu, Naruto," desis Neji pada pemuda yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu.

"Apa alasanmu ingin menghajarku?" kata Naruto marah.

Neji berusaha keras meredam emosinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan saat pagi-pagi buta kemarin kau keluar dari apartemen ini, dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertidur dengan setengah tubuhnya terbuka?" tanya Neji dingin.

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Harusnya kau tanyakan itu pada dirimu," jawabnya.

Neji terkejut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mendekati Neji dan memandangnya tajam, "Apa yang kau lakukan malam itu disaat kau bilang pada Sasuke kalau kau ada urusan kantor mendadak dan tak bisa menemaninya ke pesta Sakura?"

Neji memandang bingung, "Aku? Aku bersama rekan kantor pergi kesuatu tempat untuk bertemu klien dan membicarakan bisnis," jawabnya, "Lagipula kau tak perlu tahu urusanku, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum sinis, "Tapi dia melihatmu keluar dari sebuah hotel dengan seorang wanita yang menggelayut manja dilenganmu."

Neji terkesiap, "Apa…? Tentu saja aku dari hotel karena memang di sanalah acara kami dan wanita yang…" tiba-tiba Neji teringat sesuatu, "Sial… itu sekretarisku yang mendadak merasa sakit dan aku harus mengantarkannya pulang, tapi aku tak sendirian, ada gaara yang juga menemaniku, kau tanyakan saja dia." Katanya menyebutkan nama salah seorang pegawainya di kantor yang juga teman Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Neji menarik lengan Naruto dengan kasar, "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengannya malam itu?" desis Neji.

Naruto menghentakkan tangan Neji, "Sasuke mabuk dan aku menemaninya semalaman, tubuhnya basah oleh minuman dan aku hanya berusaha melepaskan bajunya saja agar dia tak sakit. Terlebih lagi telepon genggammu tak bisa dihubungi."

Neji menggeram, dia merasa marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri, seharusnya dia mendengar penjelasan sasauke tadi malam. "Dimana Sasuke? Aku tak bisa menghubunginya sejak tadi."

Naruto melihat kesungguhan dimata Neji, ada penyesalan yang dalam disana, "Sebenarnya aku tak boleh memberitahukan padamu, barusan Sasuke meneleponku dan mengatakan kalau dia meninggalkanmu di apartemennya, dia ingin pergi kesuatu tempat untuk sementara waktu."

Neji menegang, "Dimana dia? Stasiun atau Bandara?" tanyanya.

"Dari suara dibelakangnya tadi sepertinya dia sedang ada di Stasiun," jawab Naruto.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Neji berlari menuju lantai bawah untuk mengambil mobilnya dan mengejar Sasuke.

.

.

Sedan mewahnya melaju semakin kencang menembus ramainya lalu lintas, dengan satu belokan tajam dia memasuki area parkir stasiun yang menjulang megah itu. Dengan berlari dia menerobos antrian orang yang ada dipintu masuk, tak mempedulikan omelan orang dia terus berlari mencari kekasihnya. Matanya menyapu seluruh peron, agak sulit mencari seseorang diantara ramainya pnumpang itu. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat sosok pemuda yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar, Sasuke.

Dia melihat pemuda itu akan segera naik kedalam kereta, dengan kecepat penuh dia berlari dan menahan lengan mungil itu, "Sasuke…" panggilnya.

Sasuke menoleh dan dia begitu terkejut melihat Neji disana, "Neji… bagaimana kau…" kata-katanya menggantung, "Naruto?"

Neji mengangguk, dia menyeret lengan Sasuke menjauhi kerumunan orang, "Ya, Naruto yang memberitahuku," jawabnya.

Sasuke menunduk, dia kesal tapi juga senang karena Neji mau mengejarnya, "Kau tak menghajar Naruto, kan?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

Neji mendengus, "Kenapa malah dia yang kau khawatirkan? Justru dia yang memukulku," jawab Neji kesal.

Sasuke terkejut, lalu tertawa melihat pipi Neji yang sedikit memar.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya pemuda berambut panjang itu lagi.

Sasuke langsung terdiam, "Baguslah, sedikit hukuman untuk malam itu."

"Malam kau melihatku keluar dari hotel bersama seorang wanita?" jawab Neji.

Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar Neji mengatakan itu dengan santai, padahal dia masih merasa sakit dan kesal.

Neji menghela nafas panjang, "Maafkan aku karena tak mendengar penjelasanmu tadi malam tentang kehadiran Naruto di apartemenmu sehingga kau tak punya kesempatan untuk menanyakan hal itu padaku," jawab Neji.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, dia berdebar saat Neji menariknya dalam pelukannya. Lengan Neji yang melingkar ditubuhnya membuat Sasuke merasa begitu nyaman. Mereka tak peduli pada tatapan orang yang memperhatikan sejak tadi.

"Dengarkan aku, akan aku jelaskan semua padamu, ok?" kata Neji berbisik ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap mata lavender Neji dan mengangguk begitu melihat da penyesalan disana.

Neji kembali memeluk Sasuke dan menjelaskan semua pada pemuda yang pasrah dalam dekapannya itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan semuanya dengan diam dan dia tersenyum saat mengetahui kalau Neji tak pernah mengkhianatinya.

"Kau bisa memahamiku, Sasuke?" Tanya Neji lembut.

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk di dada Neji, "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan," jawabnya.

Neji mengecup rambut raven Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangan kekasihnya menuju pelataran parker, "Kau sudah tak berniat pergi, kan?" goda Neji.

Sasuke tersenyum samar, "Aku selalu ingin bersamamu, Neji,"

Neji merangkul pundak Sasuke dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Maaf kau jadi terlambat kerja," kata Sasuke setelah Neji duduk disampingnya.

Neji tertawa, "Nafsu bekerjaku hari ini hangus, aku akan membolos saja dan menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu," jawabnya.

Wajah Sasuke sontak merona, "Tak perlu memaksakan diri menemaniku," jawab Sasuke dengan gengsi yang menjadi cirri khasnya.

Neji mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sasuke dan mengecup pelan telinga yang memerah itu, membuat jantung Sasuke seakan loncat dari tempatnya, "Aku ingin kau pahami satu hal kalau… kau itu tidak kekanak-kanakan, karena aku tak akan melakukan 'hal itu' dengan anak-anak," bisiknya menggoda.

Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan memandang Neji dengan ngeri, "Kita sudah melakukannya semalam, Neji," kata Sasuke panik.

Neji bersiul sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang.

"Neji… dengarkan aku," teriak Sasuke lagi.

Neji mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke, "Iya aku tahu, akan lebih panas dari semalam, aku janji," godanya, dan dia tertawa melihat wajah pucat Sasuke yang juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. 'Percayalah, aku akan sangat menyesal jika harus kehilanganmu, Sasuke', bisik Neji dalam hati

**End**

**a/n.**

**Nejisasu pertamaku dan fic pertamaku di fandom naruto, kalo jelek tolong jangan salahin aku, salahin tuh Aicchan yang sekali lagi berhasil membuatku terperangkap dalam pesona Neji dan Sasuke setelah berhasil melemparku kepelukan Drarry *diinjek Ai* (Draco, Harry maafkan aku, aku tak mengkhianati kalian kok)…**

**Bener2 ga pede, mudah2an masih ada yang mau baca, sukur2 ada yang mau ngeripiu. Kalo mau ngeflame juga gapapa deh tapi jangan harap aku peduliin, ok?**


End file.
